


do re mi

by burnthoneymint



Series: Naughty Valentines [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Biting, Edging, F/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, dirty talking, threesome kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthoneymint/pseuds/burnthoneymint
Summary: Cavendish wants you to know that no one can fuck you like him.Prompt: “I want him fuck you, so you know I can do it better.”
Relationships: Bartolomeo (One Piece)/Reader, Bartolomeo/Cavendish (One Piece), Cavendish (One Piece)/Reader, cavendish/reader/bartolomeo
Series: Naughty Valentines [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140902
Kudos: 9





	do re mi

Your wrists were held together with an iron grip, bare naked, your body was glistening with sweat. A hand traveled up your curves, dipping into every soft crevice. It was like a feather dancing along your skin, almost ticklish and immensely arousing at the same time. As he traveled up he harshly flicked one of your already erect nipples, you gasped at the sensation and pressed your back against his clothed chest. 

Cavendish truly could be cruel at times. 

His hands continued to ravage you and you could feel your juices wetting the sheets you were currently sitting on. Biting your bottom lip your gaze fell to the other man that was sitting right across from you two. You could see the tent that formed in his pants, with his eyes he ravaged you. A soft mewl left your wet lips and Cavendish held your chin between his delicate fingers and pressed his lips against your ear. You shivered as his hot breath ghosted over your flushed skin. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” he purred, his fingers tightened around your chin. “Do you know why Bartolomeo’s here?” 

His hands traveled down and a flame was set ablaze in their trail, he stopped on your love handles and squeezed the soft flesh. Your eyes were still glued to Bartolomeo, his eyes on the other hand, were intently following Cavendish’s slender hands. A soft moan left you and your insides quivered. 

“N-No.” you managed to stutter out as your cheeks heated up. 

“Liaar,” Cavendish sang, his fingers now stroking your cheek. “You know why he’s here, you’ve been making googly eyes at him during the whole banquet.” 

“I-I didn’t-!” 

Cavendish covered your mouth with his hand and shushed you. Your heart was beating madly in your chest, his lips were still on your ear, they were so soft, so warm, so perfect. 

“You know what this is about y/n,” he continued. _**“I want him fuck you, so you know I can do it better.”**_

With his words your lips spread apart with a gasp, he was quick to slide two fingers into your steaming mouth and press them against your tongue. Your whole body was trembling at the thought of him watching you as Bartolomeo stretched you with his cock. In a greedy motion you sucked on his finger and he hummed at your reaction. Without even thinking about it you bucked your hips, your cunt aching to be touched. 

“Don’t be so sure about that cabbage head,” you heard Bartolomeo groan, his voice was low and husky. “She might prefer me over you.” 

“Don’t be absurd.” Cavendish spat as he pulled out his fingers, a string of your saliva followed the digits. He chuckled. “I doubt you can even make her cum but why don’t you give it a try.” 

With that he took a hold of your thighs and squeezed the flesh as he spread them open, exposing your throbbing heat to Bartolomeo’s hungry gaze. You shivered and instinctively tried to close your legs but Cavendish didn’t let you, his lips still latched to your ear, your body quivered. 

“You remember the safe word right?” he quickly whispered into your ear, you noticed that despite his concern his voice was dripping with lust. 

You nodded as you looked at Bartolomeo and with the granted permission he quickly climbed onto the bed and nestled between your legs. Meanwhile Cavendish cupped both of your breasts, kneading and squeezing the soft mounds as Bartolomeo pressed his lips into your inner thigh.

You took in a sharp breath as you felt his teeth dig into your flesh, his tongue danced along your skin and he sucked on the mark. He continued to nibble at your flesh as his lips traveled up to your core. 

When Bartolomeo reached his destination he blew on your cunt and your back arched as the cool air hit you. You heard the man snicker as he straightened himself up and pulled out his cock. Cavendish’s grip on your breast got tighter and you let out a moan, the blond started to tweak at your nipples, pulling and rolling the sensitive nubs between his sinful fingers. 

Bartolomeo teased your gaping hole with the tip of his throbbing cock, he shot both you and Cavendish a questioning look, you were quick to nod, the need to be filled up overclouding your mind with want. 

That nod was all the permission Bartolomeo needed, inch by inch he started to fill you up, with a groan you threw your head back. Your mouth agape a series of moans left you as he plunged deep into you. Your walls squeezed his cock as your body trembled, Cavendish buried his face into the crook of your neck and left open mouthed kisses. 

You felt yourself starting to go insane as Bartolomeo started to move, his hands were gripping your thighs, his fingers digging into your plump flesh. Meanwhile Cavendish continued to play with your nipples, with each pinch it felt like a jolt of electricity shot through your body. 

Bartolomeo quickly gained speed, with each thrust you could swear that you saw stars, the lewd noises of skin slapping against skin filled the room, you incoherently moaned out Bartolomeo’s name. He groaned as your cunt squeezed him even tighter. The groan was was followed by an annoyed click of the tongue coming from Cavendish, with a firm grip on your chin, he turned you to face him and crashed his lips against yours. 

As soon as his lips touched yours you knew that the blond was claiming you as his own. He eagerly shoved his lips between your already parted lips and pinch your nipples, a muffled yelp left you as your back arched. His warm muscle dipped into every crevice of your mouth and sucked on your tongue-

“Mmmhp!” you screamed into Cavendish’s mouth. 

Your eyes shot open, Bartolomeo had raised your hips and slightly adjusted your body, his fingers digging into your meaty thighs he started to penetrate you even deeper. His cock rubbing against your special spot every time he slammed into you. Cavendish had released your lips and you gasped for air, the sweet sensation of oxygen filling your deprived lungs. Cavendish took a hold of your chin and tilted your head and started to leave open mouthed kisses traveling from your cheek to your neck. 

“Shame on you,” he muttered between kisses. “Getting so worked up over getting fucked by another man, you’re ruining my argument.” 

He pinched your nipples even harder and you hissed at the sudden jolt of pain. For a brief moment a need to apologize crossed your mind, but you just couldn’t push yourself to speak. The way Bartolomeo was snapping his hips in and out of you and the way Cavendish, accompanied with is dirty talking, was toying with your nipples made your mind go numb. 

“Cavendish,” you mewled, your eyes teary. “I’m going to...I’m going to cum.” 

He nibbled your earlobe and hummed. 

“Bartolomeo stop.” 

“What?” Bartolomeo breathed out sounding confused. “Why?” 

Honestly you were just as confused as he was. 

“Don’t you want her to feel even more pleasure,” the blond continued. “Isn’t this a bit too easy?” 

“Oh.” 

With that he stopped, your eyes blew wide as your body spasmed, chasing a release that wasn’t going to be coming anytime soon. You almost sobbed at the feeling of your pussy throbbing with need, Bartolomeo pulled out of you leaving you empty and needy.

“Why?” you whined, trying to catch a glimpse of Cavendish. 

The blond kissed you on the cheek and playfully winked at you. 

_“Punishment.”_

You could do nothing but blush as they switched places, Bartolomeo eagerly sucked on your neck as Cavendish aligned his leaking cock with your aching hole. 

Tonight was going to be long indeed. 


End file.
